


Отличный парень

by sige_vic



Category: Tipping the Velvet - Sarah Waters
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Crossdressing, F/F, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 08:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12406458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: иногда Нэн хочет побыть парнем. Фло ничего не имеет против





	Отличный парень

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a boy like you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/601221) by [lyryk (s_k)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_k/pseuds/lyryk). 



Иногда Нэн хочет побыть парнем. Фло ничего не имеет против. 

Быть парнем не то же самое, что переодеваться в мужскую одежду.

Хотя Нэн в этом случае и правда прилагает особые усилия в выборе наряда. Целая полка в ее шкафу отведена под брюки, манжеты, воротнички и чулки; у нее даже имеется небольшой поднос с короткими париками и усиками, которые она периодически наклеивает.

А под чулками, на самом дне полки, прячется деревянный фаллос – вроде того, с которым она ходила целую вечность назад. Ни Нэн, ни Фло особо не увлекаются сексом с проникновением, но Фло иногда нравится тереться о него, когда Нэн сжимает ее задницу и нашептывает грязные непристойности в ушко, побуждая крепче обвивать ногами за талию – лежат ли они при этом на кровати или стоят у стены. Больше всего Нэн при этом нравится, как ремешки обхватывают ее между ног и ягодиц; как основание страпона упирается в клитор, в то время как Фло – ее милая, умная Фло, такая чопорная и добропорядочная в течение дня, будто это ее, а не Нэн, воспитывали хорошей девочкой в семье, зарабатывающей на жизнь продажей устриц, – отчаянно двигается с ней в унисон. Нэн смеется ей в ухо и называет грязной шлюшкой, от чего обе они возбуждаются еще сильнее.

Нет, вовсе не то, что она трахает Фло, делает Нэн парнем. Фло трахает ее не реже.

— Возможно, все дело в экономике, как сказал бы Маркс, — размышляет Фло однажды, когда они сидят в маленькой чайной — обе одетые, как полагается, в платья с пышными юбками. Правда, у Нэн слегка распущен корсет — она вообще не понимает, как женщины могут носить такое. За окном идет снег, а они пьют чай и понемногу, как полагается истинным леди, отщипывают от одного куска рождественского пирога, щедро пропитанного ромом. 

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — заинтригованно спрашивает Нэн с набитым ртом. 

Фло расплывается в широкой улыбке. Ее кудри совершенно очаровательно обрамляют лицо, а глаза так и светятся умом — и Нэн чувствует, как влюбляется еще больше. 

— Ну, если все в мире основывается на материализме, твоя маскулинность может по сути своей быть связана с твоими источниками существования. 

Нэн тянется к Фло с салфеткой в руках и нежно стирает с ее губы капельку шоколадного соуса.

— Люблю, когда ты говоришь так, словно читаешь лекцию.

— О, ну что за шуточки, в самом-то деле! — Но Фло и сама улыбается — и наводит Нэн на мысли о загадочных женщинах на картинах эпохи Возрождения. Нэн чувствует, что знание истинной Фло, скрывающейся за публичным имиджем, дает ей определенную власть. А уверенность в том, что она никогда не воспользуется этой властью, практически каждый день напоминает Нэн о том, как сильно она изменилась.

Она смотрит на изящную прическу Фло, представляя, как через несколько часов эти волосы рассыплются по плечам от прикосновения ее пальцев.

— Я вовсе не шутила. Ты невероятно привлекательна, когда рассуждаешь, как ученая.

— Тсс! — Фло, покраснев, прикусывает губу. — Кто-нибудь может услышать.

— Я сказала «привлекательна», — поясняет Нэн, слегка понизив голос, — не чувственна. Не эротична. Хотя все это тоже к тебе относится. 

— А ты не думаешь, что у тебя может быть мужское либидо? — снова улыбается Фло, и глаза ее так и светятся озорством, когда она делает очередной глоток чая. 

Нэнси стонет.

— Конечно, нет никаких шансов, что ты забудешь про лекцию — и мы отправимся прямиком домой и предадимся разврату? 

Фло легонько шлепает ее по рукам.

— Мы идем на лекцию. Предадимся разврату позже.

— Обещаешь? 

Фло улыбается.

— Только если ты будешь хорошим мальчиком и быстро допьешь свой чай. 

***  
Позже они рука об руку возвращаются домой. Есть особый шик в том, чтобы вести себя так, словно они друг другу всего лишь ближайшие подруги. Снег поскрипывает у них под ногами, окна домов ярко украшены к празднику, а в чистом морозном воздухе разливается запах жареных каштанов.

Нэн вспоминает о ночах, когда она расхаживала по улицам в солдатской форме — и запросто вживалась в роль мальчика-проститутки, думая, что это самая смелая игра в ее жизни. Но сейчас она играет еще смелее. Тайна, связывающая их с Фло, ощущается так, словно они спрятались в складке истории, собственноручно обустроив себе там уютный кармашек. (Навещая родных, она боялась, что их тайна окажется очевидной для всех, но никто не догадался. За исключением, возможно, ее сестры Элис, но Нэн так ни в чем ей и не призналась — во всяком случае, в открытую. Они стояли и смотрели все вместе на море: Нэн, ее сестра и ее возлюбленная, и Нэн почувствовала тогда, что снова любит море — любит его за отсутствие границ и за то, как волны постоянно преодолевают препятствия.)

Они останавливаются у книжного магазина, но не заходят внутрь — просто разглядывают мишуру и венки, украшающие витрину. Рука Фло в перчатке незаметно сжимает Нэн у основания локтя.

— У тебя загадочный вид. О чем ты думаешь? 

— Мы прячемся у всех на виду, — говорит Нэн, слегка подталкивая лодыжку Фло мыском ботинка. 

Они идут домой, стараясь шагать в ногу — эта игра веселит их, и они хихикают, когда длинные юбки и обледеневшая мостовая сбивают их с ритма. 

***  
После ужина они пьют глинтвейн и нескладно поют рождественские гимны. Задернутые занавески отделяют их от внешнего мира, и Нэн сидит на полу с ребенком на руках, устроив голову на колени Фло. Сверху Фло обсуждает с Ральфом программу очередного митинга, а Нэн дурачится и переводит разговор в детский лепет, нашептывая его в крошечное ухо. 

Ее ноги в брюках удобно скрещены, и она чувствует, как Фло легко перебирает ее волосы. За окном периодически стучат копыта и шуршат колеса кэбов, где-то вдалеке слышно пение. Возможно, думает Нэн, это единственное место, которое может быть домом как для Нэнси Астли, так и для Нэнси Кинг.

Позже, когда Ральф уйдет домой, а ребенок заснет, она разденет Фло, скинет одежду сама — и все наносное исчезнет, останутся только они сами — Фло и Нэн. А пока она подносит к губам рождественское драже и вонзает в него зубы, чувствуя, как по вкусовым рецепторам разливается сладость.


End file.
